


I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship (We Should be Lovers Instead)

by icedcoffeebro



Series: Fem!Barisi [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack, F/F, Female Masturbation, Fingering, Harold., Masturbation, Pining, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Song: Jenny (Studio Killers), genderswapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/pseuds/icedcoffeebro
Summary: Rafaela is ready to confess her feelings to her coworker, Dominique “Sonny” Carisi.





	I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship (We Should be Lovers Instead)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new style of writing I wanna experiment with. 
> 
> Song: [Jenny - Studio Killers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hyj4JFSErrw)  
> The song is F/F, and so is this fic.

_Sonny, darling, you're my best friend_

Rafaela has been turning around on her bed for hours now. Her head flooding with thoughts. Is it all in her brain? Or do the detective’s lingering touches whenever she saw her really mean something?

_But there's a few things that you don't know of_

Regardless, she wanted **something**. She feels trapped. She wants the younger woman. She has never felt like this about anyone.

_Why I borrow your lipstick so often  
I'm using your shirt as a pillow case_

**Fuck it**. She lets her hand inside her satin pijama bottom. The sole thought of Dominique in her mind. Her long blonde and silver hair falling elegantly on her shoulders, her endless legs finished up with heels, she lets a few moans escape just thinking about her legs. She thinks of the peaks of cleavage she shows off with the dresses she wears for 1PP events. She pictures her intense blue eyes staring at her when she’s cross examining a witness on the stand. Rafaela goes faster on herself. She knows it’s dangerous to think this way of her coworker, but she can’t help it. She finds Sonny to be the perfect woman.

_I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead_

She orgasms with the thought of Sonny applying her makeup. Her hand leaves her sex. She stands up to clean herself.

_I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend_

She looks at herself in the mirror after her shower. She put on one of Sonny’s Fordham Law shirts she lent her when she spilled coffee on herself. She smells it, Sonny’s scent still strong. She sighs. She can’t keep this from her. They spend too much time together; she’d figure it out on her own. After all, she’s one of New York’s finest.

 _Sonny, darling, you're my best friend_  
_I've been doing bad things that you don't know about_  
_Stealing your stuff now and then_  
_Nothing you'd miss but it means the world to me_

Rafaela ponders on how Olivia will feel about this. She shakes her head. She doesn’t want to think about the consequences of her crush. She just wants Sonny. She wants her best friend to be more than just that.

_I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead_

As she gets back on the covers, she takes her phone off her table. She squints at the strong light coming off it. The clock reads 1:34 AM. She bites her lip. She opens iMessage and goes to “Sonny Carisi”, she closes her eyes and breathes deeply before she starts typing.

**I have something to tell you**

Is this too cliche? Rafaela truly doesn’t know.

_I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend_

She hits send.

_I wanna ruin our friendship_

She stares at the screen for a long time. Not knowing how to proceed. Knowing her friend too well. Aware she goes to sleep early when allowed.

She lets out a little yelp when she feels her phone vibrate, indicating an answer from Sonny.

 **oh?  
** what is it  
don’t leave me hanging, ella  
lol

Rafaela smiles at the way Sonny sends out her messages. She bites her lips. Doing this by text doesn’t seem right.

_I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend_

**I can tell you in person. Now sleep.**

She turns off her phone, scared of what she’ll do if it stays on. She can feel her heart beating on her throat. How did she end up so smitten for the unbelievably tall detective? She was hardly her type at all, having arrived to SVU with a completely unfitting perm. How did the cold hearted bitch known as Rafaela Barba come to be her closest friend and fall for her?

Why did she allow Sonny to comfort her over her abuela dying? Why had she shown herself at her most vulnerable, crying and sobbing on the other woman’s chest? Why did that turn into her admiring how soft and tender Sonny was? How good of a lover she’d be?

When did she allow those thoughts to turn into her touching herself to the thought of her?

 _Sonny take my hand_  
_'Cause we are more than friends_  
_I will follow you until the end_

She closes her eyes. All she can see are bright blue eyes. She can hear Sonny complaining about the latest thing a boyfriend had done to her. Sonny always said her sisters had terrible taste in men, but she was convinced the same applied to her.

 _Sonny take my hand_  
_I cannot pretend_  
_Why I never like your new boyfriends_

She could be so much better for her.

_Oh, your love for them won't last long  
Forget those amigos_

Could she gather up guts to let her know about her feelings? She knows she can’t handle just being friends. She wants Sonny Carisi.

_Oh, your love for them won't last long  
Forget those amigos_

Even if it’s for just one night.

_Forget those amigos_

Though, she’d rather have her forever.

 _I wanna ruin our friendship_  
_We should be lovers instead_  
_I don't know how to say this_  
_'Cause you're really my dearest friend_

God, she is fucked.

_Oh, your love for them won't last long  
We should be lovers instead_

She feels so juvenile, but just thinking about Sonny makes her wet. She spreads her legs and moves her hips, picturing Sonny between her thighs. She moans at the thought, and lets her hand inside her panties. She moans loudly, still picturing how the same mouth that produced that god-awful accent would eagerly eat her out.

_Oh, your love for them won't last long_

Rafaela moves faster, picturing Dominique’s fingers inside her.

_’Cause you're really my dearest friend_

She throws her head back.

_We should be lovers instead_

She allows pleasure to invade her entire body.

_Cause you're really my dearest friend_

As her orgasm overtakes her, she can only think of one thing.

_Sonny, Sonny, Sonny_

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments so much omg lemme know what you think of this.  
> Might have published this from Wal-Mart.  
> Shoutout to Lou for [what i think is the first genderswapped barisi fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086810)  
> Find me on Twitter: @adarafabarba


End file.
